warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brook Where Small Fish Swim
Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) is a slender, brown tabby she-cat with gray eyesRevealed in The Sight, page 215.. History In the New Prophecy Series Moonrise :Brook Where Small Fish Swim is a prey hunter of the Tribe of Rushing Water. Her older brother is Talon of Swooping Eagle. :She befriends Stormfur when he and his five friends came to the Tribe, and later the two cats fall in love. However, when Brook was forced to betray him so he couldn't leave the Tribe, Stormfur did not forgive her until after Sharptooth the mountain lion had been killed by his sister, Feathertail. Dawn :In Dawn, Stormfur chose to leave RiverClan and join the Tribe, since he had no reason to stay with RiverClan as all his relatives were dead or scattered. :He still had a tough time saying bye to the traveling cats and did not go on the patrol to escort the clan cats. Twilight :She appears in the final scene of Twilight with Stormfur in the ThunderClan camp, after the Clan fought the badgers. The reason they have come is unknown, though they claim it to be that they wanted to see if the Clans were settling in. Sunset :In Sunset, Brook and Stormfur stay with ThunderClan for a short time. She is in the patrol finding Berrykit, and she has the idea to dig up the stick to release the string. Later, she and Stormfur leaves ThunderClan to join RiverClan, Stormfur's former Clan. Brook plans to become a warrior. :When Brambleclaw explores the lake on Firestar's command, he sees Brook chasing a squirrel across the ShadowClan border. Hawkfrost spots her and takes her back to RiverClan's camp. After a number of RiverClan cats claim that Brook shouldn't be in RiverClan because she can't follow the warrior code, nor does she know it, Hawkfrost tells Leopardstar that he would have liked for Brook to be run over by a monster that barely missed her. A moment later, Hawkfrost goads Stormfur into attacking him. Blackclaw and Mistyfoot pull the warriors apart, and Leopardstar reluctantly exiles Stormfur and Brook. The two rejoin ThunderClan and Firestar accepts their return, though he meets some disagreement from a few cats. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :In The Sight, Jaypaw notes that Brook's scent smelled like the mountain wind and falling waterfalls, that her voice is slightly deep, and her accent is thick. Brook later gives Hollypaw advice when she doubts her decision of becoming Leafpool's apprentice. When ShadowClan tries to take territory from ThunderClan, she is in the battle, tearing an ear in the process. She also tells Lionpaw that eating fresh-kill slowly makes the energy last longer. Dark River :Brook is a minor character in this book. She, along with a ThunderClan queen, Daisy, support Millie on keeping her warrior name, when Firestar was going to give her a warrior name. Brook is apart of the patrol that find WindClan ambushing them. She defeats Onestar in the battle. :She does not appear throughout the book. Outcast :Her former Tribemates, Talon and Night, come to ThunderClan and plead for help driving off some intruders. It is revealed that when Stormfur told the Tribe to attack, giving a show of strength, Jag was killed. Stoneteller blamed Stormfur for Jag's death and banished him, and Brook went with him. She decides to go help her Tribemates in the mountains. Brook, Stormfur, Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Tawnypelt come. Purdy finds them and befriends them on the journey until they see the mountains. :When Hollypaw gets frustrated at missing a mouse, Brook shows her that sliding on the moss and ferns make prey not notice your pawsteps. :She and the Clan cats show the Tribe how to mark their territory. :Brook takes place in the battle against the rogue cats who invade Tribe territory. Eclipse :Brook and Stormfur remain behind to be with the Tribe of Rushing Water, now that Stoneteller wishes for them to return. The two cats graciously take prey back to the Tribe when the Clan cats catch it for them. They do not appear after this. In the Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how Brook met the traveling Clan cats on their way back from the sun-drown-place. When she saw Stormfur, she knew he was special; even disregarding the prophecy that was supposedly about him (that was really about Feathertail), she could see his courage and skill. When she taught him how to hunt eagles in the mountains, she grew to love him, for his readiness to try new skills and how he didn't treat her differently just because she was a Tribe cat. She was close enough to him to share his grief when his sister, Feathertail died. Erin Hunter Chat :In the chat with Erin Hunter on the 16th of August, it was revealed that Stormfur and Brook are on the [[Gallery Outcast|cover of ''Outcast]]. There is an error with the cover, because Brook is pictured with amber eyes instead of gray. Also, Erin Hunter commented on how she would like it if Stormfur and Brook had kits, hinting they may soon. :In a chat on Warriors Wish, Vicky revealed that she thought of Brook with a welsh accent. Trivia :It was revealed on Vicky's facebook that Brook and Stormfur will have kits in Sign of the Moon.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :She has been mistakenly mentioned with amber eyes.Moonrise, page 95 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Stormfur:Revealed in The Sight, pages 22-23 Brother: :Talon of Swooping Eagle:Revealed in Moonrise Tree References and Citations Brook: "But then the Tribe of Endless Hunting sent us the promised cat. '(....)' Stromfur, you're the chosen one. You'll save us all. I know you will." Stormfur: "How can I?'(....)' What do you except from me?" Brook to Stormfur in Moonrise, page 156 : Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warriors Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Prey Hunters Category:Supporting Character Category:RiverClan Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Tribe Cat